Raven and Beast Boy Reunited
by Wolvmbm
Summary: I a fan of the Raven and Beastboy relationship in the comics. This oneshot is my version of how their reunion is going to happen and how they are going to get invole in the new Titans East series coming in next year.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the following characters and I'll never will. They are the property of the company that created them and their adventures.

* * *

_** Raven and Beast Boy Reunited **_

She stands on the foot of the door steps in front of Dayton manor. Silent tries to gather up the courage to ring the door bell.

_"I shouldn't be here,"_ she thought, _"but he deserves an explanation."_

So within the manor's halls the door bell rang and soon the door opens and soon as it seems that no one was here to great the young woman. However soon a voice rings out, "Raven?"

The Young woman named Rachel Roth, also known as the Teen Titan known as Raven, pears out into the dark halls until she caught what she wanted to see.

"Hello Karen," states Raven towards the former Teen Titan member known as Bumblebee, "Is it alright for me to come in?"

"Yes of course, but if you don't mind me asking just what brings you here all the way to Dayton manor?"

"I was wondering if Garfield would be in here?" asked Raven.

Karen looked into Raven eyes and then states, "Yes he is in. Just go up the main stairs and takes a right and head down the hall it the second to last door to the right."

"Thank you Karen," states Raven as she tires to head up the stairs to try to confront the one person that she was scared to see ever since she left him during the time of Titan leadership.

* * *

Garfield Logan, the former Teen Titan known as Beast boy looks out the window and is lost in his own thought when soon he heard a knocking on the door. He soon opens the door and then he was face to face with the one person that he didn't want to see.

"Hello Garfield," states the Teen Titan known as Raven, an empathy woman who Garfield once thought had feelings for him."

"What are you doing here," he states in a cold voice.

_"He feels cold,"_ thought Raven, _"I couldn't blame him, because it my fault that he is this way."_

"Could I come in?" she asked hoping that he would say yes.

Garfield stares at her coldly. He could tell why she was here in front of him. She wants to apologize to him for leaving the Titans because of a fear of a traitor within the team. Even though his fellow Titan member and best friend known as Cyborg told him the truth he still couldn't believe why she couldn't tell him herself. He felt a wave of hurt because of the course of actions that Raven took to succeed within her mission, thinking that she left him because of him. However while she was right about how his leadership skills, he still feels a pain in his heart because of her sudden departure. However within a look in her eyes he could see a scared girl within frighten because of him. So he decides that she does want to tell him the truth and decided to let her within his room.

"Of course, Raven you can come in," states Beast boy.

Raven looks at him closely as she enters the room and he closes the door behind her.

* * *

"Well it now or never," she thought to herself as she takes a quick breather and starts talking….

"Garfield, I know I hurt you, but please hear me out. I'm sorry that I left so quickly just a soon as the other Titans were starting to return to the team. I know that we had a rough year as leaders and I can understand why you would want to come back to the Doom Patrol, to your old team and your other family. Because of a sense of normalcy and a sense of belonging because of knowing that while things may change you can always come back here. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I can't stop thinking about you and how you must feel knowing that I must have hurt you in any way, but I didn't mean to. I was trying to protect the Titans from the Traitor; I was trying to protect you."

* * *

Raven stops there hoping that the green shape shifter would say anything to her. It took a lot of courage just for her to come here and face him after all this time. In her own mindscape she thought of her and Beast boy and the relationship that they had. How each time they try to started it up, some new unknown danger appears and it was back to work for the Teen Titans. Raven thought of how after all this time; there was something between the two of them that went beyond the usual team relationship. They shared a kinder spirit connection understanding the lost of fallen teammates, broken up love lives, and even controlling fathers.

To her, Garfield was always the team's heart and he understands what it means to be a hero, but he also understands that there is another person as well within that hero that deserves to be let out. She may not admit it to some of the other Titans members, but she often wishes to have Garfield enthusiasm. Of how he is always willing to look at life with a smile and tries to encourage other young heroes to try to do better.

I guess that was why Victor Stone a.k.a. Cyborg picked him to be a team leader while he was off line during the last year. It was also because of Victor that she was here right now. For Cyborg was originally planning to start up the Titans East once more, however the recruiting members couldn't survive their first day in battle. So Victor tries to contact some of the senior Titans members to rejoin him and try to protect the east coast, while the younger Titans protected the west. It was Cyborg, who contacted her and tries to convince her to go to Dayton Manor and try to convince Garfield to rejoin the team. Raven could tell that he want her and Garfield to try to work out their differences as they might be working together again.

"Thank you Victor, for given me this one chance to make things right," thought Raven as she awaits Garfield's answer.

* * *

Garfield Logan looks at the girl in front of her and tries to take in what he just heard. He could understand why she left the team and how important it was to her. He looks into her eyes and could almost see the scared child within. The tormented soul that was hidden within the layers of darkness that grew as she grew up. Garfield always felt sorry for Raven because while she had her mother to take care of her she couldn't express her emotions in any way possible. That is if she wanted to destroy the world by her demonic father. While she always had that dark attitude of hers within their early days as Titans while he almost felt that she was beautiful in her own unique way even if she didn't show it that much. I guess it was that beauty that attracted to him when she was brought back to life in the original human form when he and the latest Titan team tried to save her soul. It was the beauty and maybe a need for a dependable friend to try to help her during her recent rebirth that made him stick by her.

He couldn't tell how the attraction between the two of them may have gotten started; maybe it was during that embarrassing moment when he caught her getting dress. I mean the way she looks was almost a sight to behold, but they were supposed to be friends. However the way she reacted afterwards made him thinking that possibly that his influence on her made her generate her own sense of Humor. That and the way her face was shown within the moonlight made Garfield think that there was a whole different side to Raven's new lifestyle.

During the start of his first time as Teen Titans leader was during a universal crisis. Raven and Garfield had a moment alone where separated from the younger Titans. It was at that moment that Raven kissed him. Maybe it was the heat of the moment and that they may not see each other again or maybe it was her way of saying thanks for everything that he did for her since she was alive once more. What ever the answer was he felt that this could be the start of something new. That would have been true, if it wasn't for the constant team rosters being change over the last year in the aftermath of Crisis. The pressure of him being leader and trying to keep the team together may have been too much for him. The final straw may have been the death of Terra and seeing another love one killed before him may have made up his mind to leave the Titans and return to his other family, the Doom Patrol.

However it often like the saying goes of once a _**Titan always a Titan**_ and seeing Raven asking for his aid of beating up Deathstroke's makeshift Titan East team may have been worth it the moment of seeing the old gang again. Seeing Raven again as old feeling once again resurfaced. It almost felt like she was trying to get moment of his time to discuss her departure but the wounds of that action still didn't heal. So they have avoided the issue and went their separate ways once more. However before his return to the Doom Patrol, Cyborg took him aside and showed him the real reason as of why Raven left the team so quick and tried to explain her actions. Garfield seeing this however understood now what Raven was trying to tell him but he wouldn't listen.

That was until now with her standing in front of him and pouring her heart out. Holding on to the hope that he would forgive her and keeping back the fear of losing him forever. So he decides to act, by walking up to her and give her a hard like hug of compassion.

Raven staring up at him decides to embrace the hug to it fullest detail. She whispers in his ear a quiet, "Thank you." Raven looks up to Beast Boy's comforting face and saw him give her a brief smile. Then she was placed upon the side of his bed and look at him waiting what he would say next.

* * *

"Raven," states Beast Boy, "You have no idea how no idea just how much I waited to hear those words from you." He hesitates for a moment before continuing on, "Listen Rae, I know that we haven't been in touch for a long time and I guess it maybe have been the pressures of being the team leaders may have gotten too much for either of us to handle. Yes, I admit that you were right into saying that I acted almost much stricter into the new recruits and that maybe I could have been a bit nicer to them but they were the ones who started it as you recall."

Raven made a small laugh at Garfield's attempt at a joke.

"Anyway," Garfield continued, "You know with all of the craziness going on I believe that, in someway, the world doesn't want us to have a relationship. But you know how I don't listen to the rules that well. I believe that there is something there between us, but we just got to take it slow and find it. So what do you say?"

Raven's response was a big hug as she and Garfield embraced each other.

After several minutes pass, they broke up the moment and just stared at each other.

Raven decided to break the silence by telling Garfield the real reason for her visit, "Victor wants us both back on the Titans East."

"So new recruits couldn't stand up to old Cyborg's commands," states Garfield, "Well I wouldn't blame them. I saw Vic try to go on the army website each day for a new advice during our early years as Titans."

Raven chuckled at her friend's joke and Garfield continues on, "Well, I guess it up to us to try to straighten things out. Besides I'm sure Mom and Dad can take care of the team for a little while and Karen and Harold can try to watch over them as well."

"So you going to join up?" asked Raven.

"What makes you think I'll say no to that," answered Beast Boy

So the two senior Titans walked off hand in hand as their future was set and new adventures were to begin with old friends.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**Well I hope that you all like my first real attempt at writing a Teen Titans fan-fic.

Please tell me what you think of it ?


End file.
